


when the nightmares came back

by isaacmclahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, im just kind of emotional this evening i dont rlly know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaacmclahey/pseuds/isaacmclahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has trouble sleeping when the nightmares he managed to avoid for so long suddenly come back to haunt him; Scott tries out an idea that appears to be surprisingly successful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the nightmares came back

Usually, Isaac dealt with the nightmares alone.

It took almost a month for Isaac to adjust to sleeping in the loft, although, that being said, he barely slept as it was. Derek had vigorously trained them to be able to fight on just a few hours sleep, so he didn't get much practice at dealing with them properly. A few times, he had asked Derek about why the nightmares didn't stop, since the injuries usually healed quickly, but that was countered with: "becoming a werewolf doesn't fix your mental issues, Lahey. Now, back to work". 

Only in the past few months, after he moved into Scott's house and began to get better nights rests, they surged in full, terrifying form again, twisting his memories and tearing apart his carefully constructed barriers between his sanity and its dark side.

After the first few weeks, Scott realised something was up, and started to hover outside the door to offer comfort every time he heard Isaac's heartbeat elevate and realised his beta was awake. This helped relax the werewolf, what with the Alpha's calming powers, but it didn't stop the nightmares.

It took two whole months for Isaac to realise the solution.

It happened after a particularly bad night, when Isaac couldn't force himself to wake up like usual, and he was slaughtering his friends and pack over and over and over- tearing out their throats with his teeth and shredding their detached bodies- until, out of nowhere, clawed hand suddenly grabbed the back of his neck and-

Gasping for breath, the beta werewolf awoke in a state of delirium, his arms flailing and his heartbeat racing, still half stuck in the dream world. Instantly, however, he felt himself relax slightly, as he could sense his Alpha's presence, and he started to regather himself again.

"You okay?" Scott's voice whispered quietly in his ear, and Isaac - startled at his proximity - twisted in his bed to see just how far away Scott was. As it turned out, only a few inches away.

"Y-yeah. Fine, now." Isaac managed, but gestured to the other werewolf's position with a questioning glance, which Scott brushed off.

"It calms you down, right?"

Somewhat reluctantly, Isaac nodded.

"Good."

The other male made no signs to get out of the bed, and Isaac suddenly realised just how close they were; most of their limbs were touching, and from the way Scott's arm was resting, it looked like that before he had woken, Isaac and he were- cuddling?

"Isaac," Scott's quiet voice echoed slightly through the room as he realised a few minutes later that Isaac wasn't relaxing again, "Trust me."

It took a while to get used to - a few nights worth of the weird alpha-beta snuggling, in fact - but Isaac soon realised that with Scott beside him, he barely had nightmares at all, let alone woke up thrashing from them.

It was nice to not have to deal with them alone.

**Author's Note:**

> im emotional and tired and i just want canon scisaac is that too much to ask


End file.
